deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spawn
Spawn is the main protagonist of the same title series by Image Comics and Todd MacFarlene. He previously fought Kratos in the 10th episode of Death Battle, Kratos VS Spawn. He fought Alucard from Hellsing in an episode of DBX. He later returned to DBX where he fought against Venom from Marvel Comics Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alien X VS Spawn * Asura vs. Spawn * Bayonetta vs Spawn (Abandoned) * Spawn VS Bibleman * Chakravartin vs. Spawn * Chara vs Spawn * Dante VS Spawn * Venom vs Spawn * Deadpool vs Spawn * Freddy Krueger vs Spawn * Giratina VS Spawn * Goku vs. Spawn * Hellboy vs Spawn * Ragna vs Spawn * Scorpion vs. Spawn (Completed) * Spawn vs. Alucard * Spawn vs Dark Schneider * Spawn vs. Devil Mario (by TheDragonDemon) * Spawn VS Ghost Rider (Completed) * Spawn vs. Homura Akemi * Spawn vs. Jackie Estacado * Spawn vs Mewtwo (Abandoned) * Spawn vs Rodin * Spawn VS Slenderman * Spawn vs The Spectre * Thanos vs Spawn (Abandoned) * Thor VS Spawn * Spawn VS Vegeta * Venom vs. Spawn * Spawn vs. Wonder Woman Battles Royale * Ghostrider vs. Scorpion vs. Spawn (Abandoned) * Soul Calibur Guest Battle Royale (Completed) * Spawn vs Seiya vs Asura vs Goku vs Superman vs Kratos (Abandoned) * SPOM vs Old king Thor vs god Spawn vs Goku BATTLE ROYAL! (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aarbron (Shadow of the Beast) * Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) * Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) * Beelzemon (Digimon) * Death (Darksiders) * Devilman * Doomsday * Etrigan the Demon * Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Hero Killer Stain (My Hero Academia) * Sailor Moon * Sara Pezzini (Witchblade) * SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) * The Demi-Fiend (Shin Megami Tensei) * Painwheel (Skullgirls) 'With Hellboy' *Kratos & Master Chief *Mario & Luigi History Special Forces Al Simmons was a skilled assassin. He proved time and time again that he was the best of the best. But until the morality got the better of him, his boss terminated his contract permanetly (or basically killed him). After being sent to hell, (because of his crimes) he met the demon Malebolgia, who made a deal with him. If Al agreed to become captain of hell's army, he would be reborn to see his wife again. He agreed and was reborn as a Hellspawn. But eventually, the demon tricked him, and Spawn was left with a fate far worse than death. From that day, Spawn swore revenge. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 450 lbs. *Skilled Assassin *Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Durability *Composed of Necroplasm *Regeneration Healing Leetha of the 7th House of K *Symbiotic Suit *Limited by Imagination *Can Create Chains, Spikes, Claws, Shrouds, etc. *Has a Mind of its own *Feeds off Necroplasm or Natural Evil Energies Magic *Can alter matter *Communicate with animals *Flight & Teleportation *Necroplasm Projection *Healing the sick & even resurrecting the dead *Elemental Control Expert Marksman *Weapon of Choice *Least Effective Weapons *Skilled with all types Specific Weaknesses *Magic Necroploasm *Holy Weapons forged in Heaven *His Dwindling amount of Necroplasm *Can only die through Beheading Death Battle Info (Fanon) Gallery Spawn.jpg|Spawn as he appears in the official Spawn comics. Spawn.png|Spawn as he appears in Soulcalibur spawn-comics-1920x1080-wallpaper-2113755.jpg Spawn-Wallpapers-2.jpg Spawn - Spawn without his mask as he appears in Soul Calibur 2.png|Spawn without his mask as he appears in Soul Calibur 2 Spawn - Spawn holding a skull and looking at it.png|Spawn holding a skull and looking at it Spawn - Spawn's close-up as part of his mask peels off.png|Spawn's close-up as part of his mask peels off Spawn - Spawn duel wielding two guns.png|Spawn duel wielding two guns Spawn in the hell by pant-d38i2oy.jpg SpawnMK11.png|Spawn as he appears in Mortal Kombat 11 Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Dual Wielders Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Gods Category:Gun Wielders Category:Image Comics Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Mascots Category:Military Combatants Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spawn Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Undead Characters Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Zombies Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Neutral Combatants